pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark
Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD often called) is a synthpop group from Liverpool . Content * 1 History * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 2.4 DVDs * 3 See also * 4 External link History [ edit ] Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark was founded in 1978 by Andy McCluskey and Paul Humphreys . The couple from Liverpool played together for years in numerous obscure bands (with names like VCL XI Hitlerz Underpantz and The Id), and both were fascinated by electronic music by Kraftwerk and Tangerine Dream . The duo signed a contract in 1978 with the quirky English Factory label and released mid 1978 their first single "Electricity" from. The single became a cult hit and two enlisted Malcolm Holmes (who had replaced the drum machine) and keyboardist Dave Hughes. In 1980 they released their self-titled debut album, a few months later, again followed by the second album "Organisation". OMD scored in many European countries a major Top 10 hit with "Enola Gay", a song about the bomber Enola Gay who threw the bomb on Hiroshima on August 6, 1945. In some countries this single was even a number one hit. Strangely enough it was "Enola Gay" no hit in the Netherlands despite the support of radio broadcasting Veronica . Meanwhile, for the live performances Dave Hughes replaced by keyboardist and saxophonist Martin Cooper. The big breakthrough came with their third album "Architecture and Morality" (1981), although the first single from the album, "Souvenir" but was a minor hit in the Netherlands. The third single "Joan of Arc (Maid of Orleans)", with a spectacular music video for that time, however, was a hit and landed next to many other European countries including the Netherlands in first place of the charts. The subsequent albums " Dazzle Ships "(1983)," Junk Culture "(1984)," Crush "(1985) and" Pacific Age "(1986) ended up piece by piece high in the album charts and was accompanied by an increase in personnel, especially for live performances. OMD scored numerous hits including "Locomotion", "So in Love" and "(Forever) Live and Die". After 1986 it was quiet around the group. The band called it a day. The success olden days were over, something which incidentally was true for a lot of groups that were very popular in the early eighties such as Spandau Ballet , Ultravox and Duran Duran , and only McCluskey remained. In 1991 he released the album as OMD "Sugar Tax", followed by "Liberator" (1993) and "Universal" (1996). With a new line is Andy in 1991 and 1993 on tour and doing in 1993 also to the Netherlands again, for the first time since 1985. After the disappointing sales of the last two albums operates McCluskey after 1996 especially in the background and is responsible for a few hits of the English ladies trio Atomic Kitten . In 2006 it was announced that the band in the original line was re-established and a new album was going to record. Furthermore, started in 2007 the tour Architecture & Morality, which was called after their third and most successful album. During this tour, they play all the songs on this album, in the second part complemented by their other big hits. In 2008 one of these performances a live CD and DVD. Guest appearances in the series of concerts of " Night of the Proms "in Antwerp and Rotterdam, autumn 2007, were canceled due to serious illness of the wife of McCluskey. Meanwhile works McCluskey with some friends at The Energy Suite, an instrumental piece that combines the various energy sources such as wind and coal with live images on a large screen. The premiere of this occurred in early 2009 in FACT in Liverpool instead. With a small tour in their homeland and Ireland is the 30th anniversary of OMD celebrated in October 2008. During these performances are also a number of songs from their masterpiece released in 1983, but at that time by some very underrated album "Dazzle Ships" live and played back. In June 2009 give Andy McCluskey and Paul Humpreys along with the Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra for a special one-off concert at The Royal Liverpool Hall where The Energy Suite and played much OMD classics whose end that year a DVD. From the end of October 2009 following new performances by OMD. First, there are guest appearances in The Night of the Proms in Antwerp, Arnhem and Rotterdam and immediately followed by a tour with Simple Minds in which OMD ao in the Heineken Music Hall (Amsterdam) and Forest National (Brussels) is responsible for the program. In September 2010, AMD's new studio album, "History of Modern" out. In late October start, after more than three years, a new European tour which will also take place a concert at Paradiso in Amsterdam and in the AB in Brussels. In March 2011, the group toured for the first time since 1988 again by North America and then in the summer months several European music festivals in Belgium, Germany and Spain to do. Because the performances of OMD throughout North America are very successful follow in September / October a second tour of the continent. In April 2013 came the new album "English Electric" from, that would have been in terms of atmosphere and themathiek a logical successor to Dazzle Ships 1983. The media has generally laudatory responded to this 2nd concept album. OMD also goes on tour to promote the new album. In May and in Europe in June and July in the United States. Unfortunately, the last part of the tour must be afgelasd due to the attack of drummer Malcolm Holmes during the show in Toronto. edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] * Category:Bands